Pelagon
Tapani Systems - Accepted by mutual sufferance of Corellia and Vanix, the Tapani Expanse briefly enjoyed a golden age about 2000 years ago, not long after its initial settlement from Corellia and Vanix. Never a great military power, it nevertheless enjoyed the benefits of a small and secure empire. However, the Tapani Expanse lost its cohesion about 300 years later, and the last traces of the Tapani Expanse empire were swept away by the Hutt Insurrection. After the Insurrection, the Tapani Expanse was incorporated into the Republic, and overshadowed by the short-lived Republic Armada Base on Ord Mantell. =Planet Information= Pelagon It is an oceanic planet of warm waters and a pleasant climate which made it an attractive site for the early colonists. The colonists gathered raw materials from surrounding ore-rich worlds and built huge platforms above the waterline where great cities, called seascapes, were erected. Some of these artificial landmasses are kilometers across and are over 20 in number, with Pelagon's capital city of Pelagar was situated on the largest of these platforms. The planet's oceans is full of life ranging from plants and fish to giant aquatic reptilians. History The first colonists from the core settled on Pelagon approximately 13,000 BBY and were initially governed from the Pelagian capital world by the Pella Compact, the original council that lead the colony ships to Pelagon. As more worlds were colonized power shifted away from Pelagon to clan capitals. House Pelagia is one of the most powerful houses and they often controlled the balance of power in the Tapani Great Council along with their historical enemies House Mecetti. A number of Pelagian families had bloodlines strong in the Force, and several were members of the Jedi Order. House Pelagia allied themselves with the Jedi against House Mecetti and the Mecrosa Order during the Cleansing of the Nine Houses about 4000 years BBY (year 8,720 in the Tapani Sector Calendar)Lords of the Expanse. During this time the Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship entered service to protect the Tapani Sector from the chaos of the Great Sith War''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook''. Length of Day 25 Standard Hours Length of Year 352 Standard Days =Houses= House Pelagia 100px|right|House Pelagia Crest House Pelagia is a coalition of noble families that controll the Pelagon. House Pelagia held greater esteem for honor and dignity than the other six houses. Assassinations were strongly discouraged and lying was a undesirable trait. As a result Pelagian nobles tended to be masters of spin and were adept at manipulating the truth to suit their needs. Notable Members * Lord Theux Paddox (High Lord) * Lord Taj Junak (Prof.Shellery Kint) * Baroness Mellona Gantrolo (House Mecetti Agent) * Trad Paddox * Verinia Paddox * Janna Pallask * Pellas Agri (Coros Telari - alias) * Mistress Winslo * Alek Ben-Faris * Zanthe Nadia * Melchi * Richard Tan House Calipsa 100px|House Calipsa Crest|right House Calipsa is one of the lesser Houses of Pelagon, and was considered to be the most conservative of the seven Houses. Calipsa chose to ally itself with the dominant House of the time, using this position to avoid negotiation. Members of House Calipsa were known for their short tempers and lack of patience. Despite its shortcomings, House Calipsa maintained the second-largest number of holdings in the Tapani Expanse, second only to House Mecetti. Notable Members * Lord Weston Warsheld (High Lord) * Lord Corell Muntique * Sir Trevas Jotane * Captain Nils Wender * Quat Ralto * Edas Vasti * Parto Nethathanin * Kalista Banto * Janos Marsh (House Melantha Agent) House Melantha 100px|House Melantha Crest|right House Melantha is a Noble House on the planet Pelagon. The most famous member of the house was Shey Tapani, who united the Tapani Expanse, and House Melantha ruled the sector for 16 generations. By the time of the New Order, House Melantha had declined, though it was still a force in Pelagon politics, considered second after House Mecetti. Notable Members * Emperor Shey Tapani * Lord Bal Jaset (High Lord) * Lord Vaskel Savill * Lord Barleos * Lord Sef Falken * Lady Cynthia Maladori * Baroness Balmai Wyngarde * Major Shep Jion * Captain Brixus Aldine =Nobility= The population of the Expanse is divided into two Socioeconomics classes: the nobility and the common people. There were approximately 345 noble families that were in existence in one form or another since the Dynastic Era. Some changed associations as houses fell and others rose through the centuries''Lords of the Expanse''. New noble families were generally not admitted into a house. The registry of noble families had remained static since the days of the Dynastic era. There were two exceptions to this rule. When a house died out or was absorbed the families from that house could petition for admittance into the other house. Several Pelagian families were absorbed into House Cadriaan and Calipsa during the aftermath of the Mecetti Purge. The second exception was in reference to House Cadriaan during the Imperial era, when they offered hereditary titles and membership to wealthy commoners in exchange for a sizable financial contribution. Some were even granted the rank of Baron and Lord''Lords of the Expanse''. While in most of the Old Republic the idea of universal suffrage and equality existed the philosophy in the Tapani Sector continued over the millennia that the right to rule belonged to the well-born. Both nobles and commons subscribe to this point of view. This may explain how the Tapani citizens adapted so well to the emergence of the Empire and why the Rebellion had trouble fanning the flames of freedom in the sector''Lords of the Expanse''. The Tapani nobility considered it subversive to seek power and influence through gaining popularity among the commoners or by serving the selfish needs of the least educated and less informed members of the nobility. Although there were a number of charismatic leaders in the Tapani Sector over the centuries very few have attempted to lead a public uprising against the established noble class and the few that did take place were unsuccessful. Those who attempted to harness populist issues are shunned by all social classes''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble life Although nobles were equal to commoners in law the well-born enjoyed honors and privileges rarely extended to others on a less formal and official level. Even the lower ranked knight expected a certain degree of respect from the common citizen although the real favor was reserved for the barons and lords of the nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. The noble elite were accustomed to special treatment wherever they traveled in the Tapani sector. They did not typically have to wait in line except behind higher-ranked nobles. They did not generally need to make reservations at exclusive restaurants, stadiums and concert halls since the proprietors would remove commoners from reservations lists in favor of noble customers. Nobles were also invited to evaluate complementary new products in the hope that they would receive their endorsement. This practice was frowned upon by some in noble society as a front to their dignity but many younger nobles often jump at the chance to get their hands on the latest toys for free Lords of the Expanse. The privileges of celebrity inevitably had consequences. More prominent nobles get little privacy when traveling. There were special sections in the newsnet media that focused on following the daily lives of popular nobles waiting for something newsworthy to report. This treatment was less of a problem for lesser nobles who lived in relative obscurity. The media was not typically interested in house knights unless they had distinguished themselves, such as being great warriors''Lords of the Expanse''. Title and Rank There were three levels of aristocratic rank within Tapani society: Knight (Sir/Dame), Baron/Baroness and Lord/Lady. All members of the nobility were addressed either by name or rank. The wife of a knight, baron and lord was addressed as Dame, Baroness and Lady respectively. In general a noble of lesser rank was required to observe the etiquette when addressing a higher ranked noble. A noble of higher rank could chose to observe the forms of address although they might elect to ignore them by whim or to put an inferior in their place. Knight Knights were the lowest rank of Tapani nobility. They typically owned property and work in the House hierarchy but rarely held significant house assets. Many knights were relatively poor and had to send their sons and daughters out to make their own fortune. For a noble-born knight the title was hereditary and they could elevate their position by gaining a high-ranking sponsor on the Privy council who bestowed a baronhood. A high-born knight might also better their station by performing some great service to the house that gains the attention of a prominent noble''Lords of the Expanse''. It was possible for commoners to attain the rank of Knight by an act of the house Privy council. These so called "petty knights" could hold house assets and marry high-born nobles but their title was not hereditary. Knights were addressed as 'Sir' and their wives as 'Dame'Lords of the Expanse. Baron Barons were a higher noble class than knights and typically hailed from the house's better families with long and honored histories. They frequently held significant house assets such as military armories, spy networks, manufacturing plants, sea fisheries and agricultural combines. A baron or baroness usually had a manor on their land and a small property on Procopia''Lords of the Expanse''. The title is hereditary and no commoner could be raised to baronhood, even a petty knight. The children of petty knights, however, become a baron if they themselves were raised to nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. Lord The Lords and Ladies of the Tapani expanse were the highest rank of nobility. They hailed from the most powerful house families and held the majority of house assets. They were were appointed to run significant house activities such as the command of military assets, running prominent house businesses and the making key economic decisions. All lords had opulent palaces on at least one of the house worlds and often a palace on Procopia. There were no financially poor lords. The most powerful of the house Lords were termed High Lords and they would lead the house Privy Council''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble code of conduct The nobles of the Tapani sector adhere to a code of conduct that sought to hold them to higher standards than common citizens. While individual houses had their own interpretation on how their nobles should conduct themselves in public, all agreed on certain common aspects that made up the informal but important code of conduct for nobles''Lords of the Expanse''. While lying was considered acceptable and even essential in some circumstances, a noble was expected never break their word overtly. To do so was said to be equivalent to spitting on one's high lord and brought dishonor and disgrace to the individual noble, their family and house. The punishments for nobles that were caught breaking their word, either privately or publicly, were significant. At a minimum, they were shunned by the nobles of every house, and they were often banished from Tapani for several years. Consequently, a noble's word was not given lightly''Lords of the Expanse''. Stealing and cheating were other severe offenses against the noble code and were considered more serious crimes than murder. Although murder was frowned upon in noble society it was accepted as a viable method of dealing with intractable issues. Although murder was illegal in the Tapani and Imperial courts, nobles tended to cooperate in concealing their own messes and therefore cases tended not to reach court. The exceptions to this tendency were patricide and fratricide: extremely serious infractions against the noble social order. There were obviously scoundrels among the ranks of the noble classes but they were careful to hide their dark deeds from society''Lords of the Expanse''. Since there were serious consequences of a noble being found lacking in honor, questioning their word was dangerous. Traditionally there were two options for a noble whose honor had been challenged: kill them if they were a commoner or challenge them to a duel if they were a member of the nobility. During the centuries prior to the Imperial Era, the situation had become more civilized and a commoner would no longer be slain on the spot''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was outlawed by the Empire but still took place behind the scenes in secret. Duels were typically conducted with blasters set to either stun or kill depending on the seriousness of the offense and the level of house involvement. Each duelist would select a second and agree a suitably isolated place and a time for the confrontation. The house leaderships were aware of the continuation of the tradition of dueling but they officially pretended that they were not and would only investigate if the duelists became too obvious to ignore. Fortunately the practice of dueling was rare enough that the Imperial law enforcement agencies did not feel obligated to intervene''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was also an activity practiced by a group of Tapani youth who were collectively called Saber rakes because of their use of lightfoils''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble Houses of the Tapani Expanse *House Barnaba *House Cadriaan *House Calipsa *House Mecetti *House Melantha *House Pelagia *House Reena =Government= Pelagon is a Parliamentary Republic. In this form of government, it is a form of a republic which operates under a parliamentary system. In contrast, the head of state usually does not have broad executive powers as an executive president would, because much of those powers have been granted to a "head of government," usually a prime minister. House Pelagia is the current head of state, with House Calipsa and House Melantha being members of the parliament. A Lord or Lady is the Prime Minister with Barons and some "Petty Knights" are members of the parliament, with Knights being members of the military. Aristocrats, who are knights up to lords, have two major advantages: first, their votes carry greater clout; second, those who pay large sums for their privileged social rank and legal status, may run for Viceroy and Senator; in all cases, an over-60% majority wins. =Assets= The best asset that Pelagia controls is the Shapani Run which was the fastest hyperroute to Reena. Pelagia ensured that its enemies, including House Calipsa, paid high tariffs for passing through. At one time Calipsa was banned from Pelagian space and therefore isolated from the Shapani Run. Imports * High Technology * Ore and Raw Materials Exports * Food stuff (vegetables, some fish) * Sandstone * Smelted Ore * Low to Mid technology =Astrogation= Pelagon has 2 Stellar Class Starports and several that are limited. =Cities= Pelagar Pelagar is the capital city of Pelagon and it is situated on the largest platform, spanning over 20 kilometers. Dora Prefecture Dora Prefecture, or simply Dora, is the second largest city on Pelagon. Dora is the home of Bethal AgriCorp, a major agricultural corporation. Altoona Prefecture Altoona Prefecture, or simply Altoona, is a city on Pelagon. New Bethal New Bethal is a city on Pelagon. =Points of Interest= Pelagia's Moon Pelagia's Moon is the wreckage of the Pelagia Star a 2,500 meter long spaceship converted into a space station that orbited the planet of Pelagon. Pelagon Aquatic Components Corporation Pelagon Aquatic Components Corporation or PACC is a major corporation on the planet Pelagon. It specialized in the production of aquatic vehicles for use on the water world of Pelagon. The company was created by a group of engineers from Sienar Fleet Systems. The engineers were lured away from Sienar by House Pelagia to produce a local vehicle manufacturing company near their realm of influence. the PACC is located in Pelagia, the capital city. Bethal AgriCorp Bethal AgriCorp is a major agricultural corporation, and it is located in the city of Dora Prefecture. =Recent Viceroys of Pelagon= =Planets of the Tapani Expanse= *Achillea *Reena